The present invention relates to a homemade explosives (HME) detection system, and more particularly to a Characteristic X-ray computed laminography system for HME detection.
With recent terrorist activities the potential for a terrorist to smuggle homemade explosives (HME) aboard a civilian aircraft or other mode of transit poses a real threat with severe consequences. Active X-ray radiography systems form a 2D transmission image of a container's contents, but suffer from the need of a human operator to interpret the image. Chemical detection systems, such as mass spectrometry, can provide additional information about a container's contents but suffer from the need to sample the containers contents—in turn bogging-down the transit system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a homemade explosive (HME) detection system which automatically detects HME to minimize the burden of the human operator.